bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Carlosvc92
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Warning Stop changing Gregory to Theo, unless you can provide information that proves that Gregory is named Theo. This your only warning. Dan the Man 1983 14:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :This warning is null and VOID. Dan the Man 1983 16:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Reply and note. Is Theo the same orderly who gives Jimmy the errand to fetch the two escaped inmates? If so, then his name is Gregory, it is stated in the Bully strategy guide. Also when you use a talk page, sign your comments using four tildes like this ~~~~ Dan the Man 1983 14:43, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :No, the black orderly gives you that errand.Carlosvc92 14:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Carlosvc92 ::So the black Orderly is Gregory. Thanks for clarifying that. Dan the Man 1983 14:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. Carlosvc92 15:57, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Carlosvc92 I took a picture of Edgar Munsen from Bully, should I post it on his page? Carlosvc92 16:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Carlosvc92 :Yeah upload it. His pages needs a picture. Dan the Man 1983 21:10, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'll upload it soon. Carlosvc92 21:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Carlosvc92 I don't know how to upload pictures.Carlosvc92 16:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC)Carlosvc92 :How to upload pictures and files. Dan the Man 1983 17:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, thanks.Carlosvc92 17:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC)Carlosvc92 ::No worries. Dan the Man 1983 17:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hex editing Check http://www.bully-board.com There might be someone there who'd help you with hex editing. McJeff 13:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :HAHA he won't get help from there, I post there sometimes and most of the users don't care about the game enough any more. Dan the Man 1983 02:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::The only user who knew a lot about hex editing was Scribby, and he has not edited in a few months. Dan the Man 1983 05:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have the tools, I've changed the speed of the bikes through hex editing, I just need to know what file to edit, maybe somebody in the entire Bully wikia knows which file to hex edit. Carlosvc92 :I assure you no one here knows about hex editing. If you're that desperate, maybe you're desperate enough to ask on Gamefaqs? McJeff 18:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Carlosvc92 Now, i hear you have done some hex editing and i need to know how to do that on the Wii version of Bully because i can't beat Lola's Race on it and i need to beat it, i need to know how to do that for my uncle also because he is in the works of a Bully 2 that will not be sold in stores as it is his own copy but if you help me with this i could get you in on a copy as soon as possible. --Pinkylover 13:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) First try the shop 5 bike, it's the fastest, because the Wii version is not compatible with the PC so when you introduce it on a PC, the data files don't open up, but if you tried and it worked, go to the "handling" file and you can edit the speed and handling of any bike with hexadecimals, you will also notice that you can change the speed of all the vehicles not just the bikes. Carlosvc92 19:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) So what tools do you use? Scrufey 22:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Scrufey